ticklish
by madcrazedmags
Summary: prompt: "a cute fluffy rinharu tickle fight would be super great!" exactly what it sounds like. shameless, shameless fluff.


**prompt from an anon on tumblr!**

**wrote this in less than two hours last night! i'm really proud of it!**

* * *

Haruka finds out that Rin is ticklish one night when they're lying in his bed together.

Both of them are just clad in sweat pants, not bothering with shirts. Haru's cuddling up against Rin, hiding his face in the other's chest. Rin's smiling down at his shy boyfriend, playing with his hair.

Tonight, it seems that Haru's being oddly affectionate with him – not that he minds. The smaller boy's hands come up to caress the other's upper arms, pinching and feeling the hard muscles built from years of practicing butterfly. That doesn't bother Rin much; it just makes him grin, prideful – he's proud of his muscles, and it's enjoying to know that Haru likes them too.

Then Haru's hands wander over his back, which makes Rin fight back a small groan, especially because he still has raw scratches courtesy of Haru's fingernails from last weekend.

But it's when Haru moves his hands across his stomach that Rin's body jolts as a small sound escapes from his throat. Haruka looks up at him curiously, poking at his stomach again. Involuntarily Rin's body jerks away from the teasing touch, and a small bout of laughter sounds from his mouth. His boyfriend's curious expression turns into a devilish grin as he realizes that he's ticklish, and Rin's face falters.

"Nononono, Haru, don't –"

It's too late, because Haruka's fingers are dancing all over his stomach. Laughter bubbles from Rin's throat, and it's music to Haru's ears. Haru pushes Rin down onto his back without any problems, still poking at his firm stomach. He continues tickling him, climbing over the other to keep him in place. Muddled with Rin's laughter are pleads of "Haruuuu, stop!" and other variants as his arms come up to half-heartedly shove him away. Haru finds that Rin's hysterical laughter is contagious, because he's laughing a little too. Rin squirms under the smaller boy, trying to catch his hands or throw him off.

Finally, after what feels like hours, Rin's able to grab hold of Haruka's rapidly moving hands. He brings them to his lips and kisses them gently, smiling up at his boyfriend, slightly flushed. Haru averts his gaze, but his small smile stays put.

"Caught you," Rin says belatedly, intertwining his fingers with the other's as a brilliant smile plays on his lips.

Haru nods, turning his eyes back to him. "That you did," he agrees, swinging his hands slightly with Rin's.

Rin pulls him down so that they're face to face, and the other is lying on him, letting go of his hands. He kisses Haru's cheek and murmurs, "So can we call this a truce?"

Haruka nods into his chest and snuggles closer again. Rin raises his hand to continue playing with his hair, brushing it back in different ways and seeing how it'll revert back to its original style.

"Good," Rin says, his hand leaving the raven hair and roaming down Haru's back as it shivers. "Because I haven't gotten my fun yet."

With that he flips them over so that Haru's underneath him, looking up at him bewildered. Only does he realize what's happening when Rin's fingers poke at his body, and small giggles come pouring out of him. He's to no avail when he tries desperately to stop laughing, and Rin absolutely loves it. Haru's fidgeting under him and pushing at his shoulders, but it's no use – Rin is simply stronger than him. Even though they aren't doing much to push him away, Rin pins his arms above his head with one of his hands. He puts the other hand on Haru's side and stops with the tickling for a second to get Haru's attention.

"Why'd you stop?" Haru asks with a small laugh. Rin can't get enough of his smile.

He flashes a toothy grin and says, "Oh, you want more?" With that he tickles his stomach a little, watching the reaction. Haru wiggles a bit as a few giggles come out of him, and he blushes furiously.

"You're horrible," he says, realizing exactly what the other is doing. His reply is more tickles of his stomach, and his attempts to hold back laughs are futile.

Rin smirks, smug. "Yep," he leans down to kiss the stomach lightly, teasingly. Haru laughs again, and Rin looks up at him, the grin widening. "I know." His fingertips dance across Haru's skin again as he moves closer to his face, kissing him as lightly as his fingertips move. Haru whines and isn't able to suppress another laugh. Rin hums, kissing him again. "I love you," he says, moving his fingers again. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," he says again and again, kissing him repeatedly.

Haru laughs into his mouth, his wrists struggling against Rin's one hand. "Rin, let me go," he whines, squirming with his whole body, wanting to touch the other. Rin just keeps kissing him, his grin growing wider. "Riiiiin," the freestyler whines again.

"Say it," the other demands, his lips still pressed against Haru's. Haruka complains, and Rin can't help but laugh. "Haru," he prompts him again.

Making an annoyed sound, Haru pouts as he mumbles, "I love you, too."

Rin hasn't had enough, though. "I couldn't hear you," he purrs, his grin growing wider.

"Maybe you'd hear me if you didn't have your tongue down my throat," Haruka growls, the pout becoming more prominent.

His boyfriend kisses the pout once more, and then pulls away a little. "You were saying?"

Haru averts his gaze as he answers, "I love you, too."

"Look at me," Rin coos, still smirking down at him. Part of Haru wants to kiss the smirk, and another part wants to punch it off his face.

But, nevertheless, he looks back into Rin's maroon eyes, and he murmurs, "I love you, too."

Haruka can't fight his own smile as Rin releases his arms, his grin becoming a warm smile. His boyfriend leans down to kiss him again, this time slowly, and mutters against his mouth, "You better."

* * *

**reviews would be lovely uwu**


End file.
